dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AceOfAegi
aegyo land one rule: talk sh*t, get hit. also sign your messages with four tildes (~~~~). thanks. OMG saw your blog post comment right now and almost thought you were going to have Vasi killed off :P Theo would literally go after Vasi if it did happen xD. Don't break Theo's heart xD. Angst though :P Assassination Attempt A forum has been set up for Valerie Knight-Cuyler's assassination attempt. The assassin in the RP will be Conrad Brandt. Please post ASAP. p.s. friendly reminder that you shall not assume what happens to your character/what your character does. the randomizer used by the gm (me) decides. USE KNEE PADS THE KNEE STUFF SEEMS SIMPLE BUT INSERT LOTS OF SCRAPING AND PAINFUL TANGLED LIMBS THEY OUTDID THEMSELVES. TRULY PART OF THE EBS TRIO. ship blysen plane jora from your friendly neighbourhood sapphic tessa and annika are adorable and i can't wait for renee to meet her >.> <.< also we need to rp at some point honey it's been too long But oh, my darling, what if you fly? 21:29, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Re: As soon as I have access to a laptop, I'll fix everything up to policy standards. I apologize. Sorting Small reminder that you can't have two characters up for sorting at the same time. Please pick one and the other will be declined for now. I'm sorry for any trouble this may cause. Should we just search romantic comedies on Netflix and see what we find? 03:23, June 20, 2017 (UTC) otp can we rp our otp? <3 :i started ::pst can u get onto chat? DINGS *stalked *also stalked I AM AT THE TOP OF MY STALKING GAME *wikia is indeed r00d I LOVE YOU TOO MY ADORKABLE DORK QUEEN Hi It's Empress. I was wondering if I could use your word bubble for characters in the future? Goro Akechi is best boi. And Akeshu is real. 18:37, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Re Ohh. Sweet. Thank you! :D And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 06:22, June 26, 2017 (UTC) re: rp requests We can start with Torianna? Tori stayed at the Pack's apartment, since she's basically disowned, so it works. So... I really wanna use your new character page template, and so, can I use it? Also, you and I? Long overdue for a RP. I have four characters now... One school-aged and in same house as Orla if you wanna RP them, Isabelle, but that's it for school-aged characters now. Sorry for bugging ya again tonight, Sherlock. Muggle Liason Office Hey Catty, I saw that your char Cathryn de Stella is head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. In the past, I've done RPs where if a magical kid was being abused by a Muggle parent, the Muggle Liason office is who got involved. Since there's no one currently in that post, would you be willing to RP Cathryn in an RP with me, Frost and Nap? If not, I can just do it with a GM bubble/general time skip too. But I figured I'd reach out, first. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:25, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Incoming Re:hi Hi Catty! Join the army of awkward beans! xD I don't think we've met in chat before 'cause I remember spending less and less time on chat back in summer/autumn 14 when life got too crazy and I had to leave. So hi! Lemme introduce myself. I'm Kat, the General of Awkward Beans and yes I used to be ChocoKat on this wiki. You could call me Kat - that's my name in RL - or any nicknames you can come up with. I really don't mind. xD I can't tell you enough how happy I was to read your not-creepy-at-all message. When I first started coding, it was because I saw many many many amazing page designs and I was like it'd be great to make something nice too. I've never thought I could go as far as inspiring people. So yeah I'm super duper delighted and was beaming like an idiot as I read your message. Thank you, really, for that, and your warm welcome. And damn girl your talk bubble template AND the new char template are awesome! xD Glad to be back, 07:07, July 5, 2017 (UTC) P.S. Fancy a RP? :P Cadbury, that's a first. i love love love cadbury milk chocolate. seriously, who doesn't xd How about Lari with Mikhail/Vasilius/Suzanna? (i hope i got the names right coz im a sucker at spelling *facepalm*) Tbh I just picked the ones who are closest in age.:P I'm fine with anything tho. Whaddya say? 02:26, July 6, 2017 (UTC)